Academy Life
by cherryblossominhawaii22
Summary: SAKURA'S POV: As i looked around, i figured, this is a place were I could start over, and maybe get adventures started in my life...........im not really good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

okay, so im new to this. this is my first fanfiction, this is the first chapter. and please be nice. thanks and enjoy!

~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Im 15 and I am going to Hidden Leaf Academy as an incoming Sophmore. My dad owns Haruno Associates and my mom helps him. there are  
plenty of business that my dad is also trying to take over around the world, so they travel a lot. I had to travel with them until i got really tired of it. So, here at this academy, im hoping i will find great friends, great education (even though im hella smart), and maybe a boyfriend. But i wont be really looking..

"sakura, my baby, are you sure you want to go here? the next place were going to is Hawaii." my mom asked, still trying to get me back.

"Yes, mom. Im sick and tired of traveling everywhere. i want to stay here, im not a baby anymore! im old enough to know what to do and make my own decisions." i said to here.

"shes right." my dad said.

"what?" me and my mom looked at him.

"Sakura," he walked up to me, put his hand on my shoulders " I believe you are making the right decision. I know you always do. I am sorry that we put you through so much and we didnt have time for you. I dont want you to leave, but i know you are capable of taking care of yourself." he hugs me.

"thanks daddy." i hug him back. i see my mom crying, cause these moments are rare. and im daddy's little girl, some might say.

"by the way, the Principle Tsunade is my cousin, so if any boy is around you and she sees it, i will have her tell me." he finished.

I let go of the hug, " GEE dad! so much for a perfect father/daughter moment ruined...." i sighed. "i have to go."

I hugged my mom, and my dad one last time. i said my good byes and i went into the gigantic school

I walked in with my longboard on my back under neath a back pack. and i got one of those cart things you see in hotels with my one luggage, and two medium boxes.

Since the principle is my aunt, i have my dorm key, and i knew were to go.

As i looked around, i figured, this is a place were I could start over, and maybe get adventures started in my life.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

OKAY so that was the first chapter, if anything was bad let me know..sorry it was short....it was kinda just like an introduction but yea....

~shy


	2. Chapter 2

As i was walking to the girls dorm building, i saw groups of people from like goth to prep, skaters to nerds, dancers to cheerleaders, jocks to.....jocks?

this place is really big and there is a lot of people here. Some of them were staring at me and i kinda felt uncomfortable.

"I KNOW YOUR LOOKING AT MY PINK HAIR!! ITS TOTALLY NATURAL!! geez.." i yelled

I got the dorm and i opened it. There is two beds, two dressers, a HUGE window, two desks, a bathroom, and two closets. In the bathroom, there is a bathtub/shower, a toilet, two sinks, a HUGE mirror, and a cabinet.

I put my board next to the bed on the right...i put the boxes on the bed along with the luggage. Then i put the cart out of the door.

'_ill take that back later.._' i thought.

I noticed that on the desk it had a card with my name on it.

I picked it up and opened it. It was my class schedule. I also saw the books i need.

It wasn't that many books. Algebra 2, world history, and chemistry.

My other classes were PE, English2, drama and photography.

As i was putting everthing away, i heard the door open. I turned around to see a girl with short blue-ish black-ish hair with pearl eyes looking down.

"h-hi, my n-name i-is Hi-hinata Hyuuga. I gu-guess your m-my r-room m-mate." she said, I guess she's really shy.

"hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Its nice meeting you. Im glad your my room mate and not some loudmouth..." just as i said that some blonde come in yelling

"HINATA!!!! IM SO GLAD YOUR BACK!!!" the blonde yelled...with a girl with two buns on her head came following in.

"uhh...hi..I-ino...T-tenten...this is..." she tried saying but Ino...who I guessed it the blonde came up to me holding out her hand..

"hi! im Ino Yamanaka...and thats Tenten!....were right across from you guys....your the new girl right? everyone is talking about you..."

"ino...shutup...hey whats up" tenten said

"hi..im Sakura Haruno....and what do you mean everyone is talking about me?"

"p-people l-like to t-talk about th-the n-new g-girl...or b-boy.."

"ahh..i see..oh well..i dont really care.."

We all talked about how the school year is going to be great. I told them about me and they told me about them selves.

Ino and Tenten left and me and Hinata got our dorm set up.

After that, we left and we decided to get something to eat. Ino said something about there hangout spot which is a coffee shop on campus.

Hinata and I met up with Ino and tenten when we left the door, and headed toward the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

We were going to the coffee shop, and i was really hungry. My stomach was eating itself.

"oh i see the guys in there." ino said.

"r-really...?" hinata asked.

"im punch naruto. i KNOW he was the one that put the gold fish in my pool" tenten said as she went ahead of us.

We went in, and I saw Tenten punch a blonde guy with blue eyes. Guess thats Naruto.

"DAMMIT TENTEN!! WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT FOR!!" naruto yelled as a huge bump grew on his head.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IT WAS FOR! DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN WHY I WENT SWIMMING AND FOUND A GOLDFISH IN MY HAIR!?!"

They were yelling back and forth at each other....

"n-naruto a-are you o-okay?" hinata asked has she tried to calm him down. She was blushing too, so i guess SHE LIKES HIM!! Aww..thats cute.

I looked around and i see Ino bringing back some lattes, and i also see a pineapple hair guy sleeping, and a guy with the same eyes as Hinata.

"sorry for not introducing you to people, but the dude sleeping is Shikamaru Nara and the other guy is Neji Hyuuga." ino pointed. "and THAT THING is Naruto Uzumaki"

when Naruto heard his name he looked at me and ran away from Tenten.

"HI! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I WILL BE HEAD OF A RAMEN COMPANY SOMEDAY!! BELIEVE IT!!!" he yelled...sheesh...this guy is going to ruin my ears.

"hi....im sakura haruno."

"welcome to hell...." WAHHH...i thought Shikamaru was SLEEPING..that was creepy..

"hn...hey.." neji said.

I was drinking a carmel latte Ino brought back, and i was looking around. It was a cute little coffee shop. It had two couches, 5 armchairs, differents little tables and a little stage. It had a fire place, and a bunch of paitings and photos, which i guessed were from the students from art and photography.

As I was looking around, some tall dude with chicken ass-ish hair that was blue-ish black, onyx eyes, pale skin come in..

"HEY TEME! YOUR LATE!!" naruto pointed at him

"hn...shutup dobe..." he said.

"NO YOU SHUTUP!"

"...i didnt even say anything..."

Then it got really quiet..and i started giggling.. for some unknown reason.

The everyone started looking at me..i looked away through the window.

"anyway...dude...this is Sakura" ino started

I turned around and looked at him.

"hi my name is Sakura Haruno." i said to him..introducing myself and holding up my hand.

"hn...Im Sasuke Uchiha.." he said.

"okay....WAIT! UCHIHA!?" I was shocked.

"..dont tell me your a fan girl sakuraaaaa" tenten said..

"what the hell? HELL NO!..my dad knows his dad...its kind of a lond story.." i replied

We started talking...well..most of us..Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke would talk sometimes.

Sasuke's Fangirls would come up to him. THAT was sooo annoying, more annoying then Naruto and Ino combined. I was getting tired of it.

"hey guys...its really nice meeting you all..but im going to check in early. Im really tired, so see you tomorrow and Ill see you in the dorm later Hinata." i said while walking away.

"DONT GET LOST!" i heard Ino yell and i replied by saying i wont.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

okay..

so..it is ooc...i kinda thought about it but then i thought it would be fun writing like this...

so...yea......

how is it so far?

let me know! ~shy


	4. Chapter 4

I was looking around campus as i was walking back to the dorm. It was getting late and a little dark outside.

Its just that perfect time of day when the sky is blue, purple, pink, and above that its really dark blue, and you can see some stars.

Then i heard the Mortal Combat theme song. it was my phone.

"hello"

~hi sakura, its your mom.~

"i know mom, its called caller ID"

~oh..hahahahaaha technology these days, anyway i wanted to call you and ask how your doing..how are you liking the academy? you know....we could always turn around and pick you up.~

"no mom, i like this...no i LOVE this place...its not even a full day but still..im settled in. and i met some people. Mr Uchihas son, Sasuke goes here"

~ really! thats great honey. i will tell your father that. ~

"okay...mom..um..i got to go now...love you bye" i hung up.

that was weird.

i got to the dorm, and i still had to unpack some things. I put my lap top on my desk, i put my toiletries away and others stuff which i dont know why i brought, like my speakers. but then again, that might come in handy.

i took a shower and i sat at my lap top. Not really doing anything on it..but i saw the time and it read 10:15, i was really tired and i slipped into bed.

I heard Hinata come in.

"s-sorry if im w-waking you u-up"

"nah its okay, i just barely got in..hey..i have a question."

"o-okay.."

"do you like..naruto?"

"..um..y-yes..i h-have l-liked h-him f-for a l-long t-time"

"aww..its okay hinata..you can trust me with anything..so if you need someone to talk to im here..well...obviously im your roomy..but yea...haha"

"haha..okay s-sakura..th-thanks..g-good n-night"

"night."

and i fell asleep.

when i was sleeping...i had this weird dream.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~ _______________________________________________

DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNN!!


End file.
